Touch Me
by MimmiH
Summary: Like nearly every evening Sakura walked home to her little apartment intending to take a long hot bath and have a well deserved good night's sleep. But she didn't expect that a particular someone had other plans for her. A dark figure hidden in the shadows followed her silently. Soon, he told himself, soon I'll have her begging for my touch. One-shot, SasuSaku, LEMON.


**Hey!**

**This is my first SasuSaku fanfic.  
Please note that this Story is rated M for a reason and contains sexual themes.  
English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.  
Leave a comment if you like!  
**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was dark already, when she headed home. But that was nothing new for Sakura. The last few weeks had been so stressful and busy at the hospital that sometimes she even forgot to eat lunch. And she was the head-medic after all. Sure, she had trained her team at the hospital well. But still she felt uneasy, when she left them alone for only a day. They would probably kill someone or set the whole hospital on fire, if she wasn't there. So Sakura – the perfectionist that she was – choose to take care of everything before a chaos would break free, that not even she could fix.

Like nearly every late evening Sakura walked home to her little apartment intending to take a long hot bath and have a well deserved good night's sleep. But she didn't expect that a particular someone had other plans for her. A dark figure hidden in the shadows followed her silently. His face was covered behind a white mask that resembled a falcon while a pair of red eyes with spinning black tomoe watched her every step. Thanks to his eyes he could see the woman's delightful curves and the teasing swing of her hips even in the darkness. Although it was close to midnight the half moon stood bright and proud on the sky. It's light shone on the woman's figure in a way that made her skin glow like alabaster. The colour of her pink hair looked fainter but as beautiful as ever. Her delicate face never appeared more angelic.

The whole time he kept his chakra on a low base so the kunoichi wouldn't detect him. As he watched her enter a building and climbing the stairs to her apartment, he jumped on the balcony outside her bedroom with ease. The apartment was neat and small and pink – just like Sakura.

The tall, athletic man stepped closer to the balcony windows to watch through half closed curtains as she entered her bedroom. The man was still clothed in the Anbu gear from his last mission, which wasn't just a full success on his part, but also ended a few days earlier as planned. He wasn't Konohas most skilled ninja for nothing.

Then the woman he desired slowly began to open the buttons of her white blues. Soon she took off the light material, threw it on the floor and slipped off the red skirt, that reached down to her knees. Now only dressed in her pink underwear, the man in the shadows had a fine view on the woman's well-shaped body. He peered through the slits of his covering to admire the beauty before him. She had long, well-toned legs, a sexy backside, nice round breasts that were just the right size and a beautiful face with a warm smile that haunted him every night in his dreams. How bad he wanted to run his hands through her pink tresses, to look deep into her emerald green eyes, and how bad he wanted to kiss those sweet red lips of hers and feel her melt in his embrace. Still he could remember how smooth and warm her skin felt under his touch. However he had to be patient now.

The half naked woman went inside the bathroom next to her bedroom. So the figure outside with the falcon-mask and the spiky raven-black hair turned to a little window next to him. He watched her getting naked and without hesitation she stepped inside the filled bathtub. In the steaming hot water and the damp air her tense muscles relaxed and she sighted relieved. Silently the man at the window observed her for a little while. He could see her full breasts floating on the water, the dark pink nipples teasing him, and oh god, how bad he wanted to touch them now, to suck them and to feel these little buds harden. But then, as if she had read his mind, Sakura squeezed them herself, first shyly then more urgent. Her eyelids were closed and her mouth stood slightly open. In delight she let her hands roam slowly up and down her smooth body, feeling every feminine curve. She grabbed her mounds again with both hands, massaging them and her delicate fingers running circles around the dark nipples. With her tongue she wet her lips in rising excitement.

The man felt an itch in his lower region and he was unable to tear his onyx-eyes away from the girl he remembered once to be so innocent. Suddenly she moaned and his desire burned more vivid than a flame in the night. If he could only lose himself in her right now. But he had to wait a little, just a very little more. It wasn't the right time yet. And he had to concentrate now to keep his chakra under control.

Her hands stroked her curves more insistent and she whispered something that he couldn't understand but imagined it to be his name. It took all his willpower to turn away from the window and the beautiful woman behind it. Silently he opened the balcony door and slipped inside the dark room. _Soon_, he told himself, _soon I'll have her begging for my touch_. He took off his mask, which he had to wear in his position as Anbu member, but Sakura would recognize him anyway as soon she laid eyes upon him. So he positioned himself in the dark shadows of the familiar bedroom and waited, waited for his prey to come.

It didn't take long though, until the woman ended her bath and set foot in her bedroom wearing a small towel that did nothing to cover the creamy soft flesh of her endless long legs. She didn't bother to switch on the light, instead Sakura headed straight to her huge bed that stood in the middle of the room. She slumped carelessly on the soft mattress that was covered with sheets of silk. The woman seemed to be unaware of the man's presence right next to her bed, however she didn't searched for sleep quite yet. The pink heard beauty pulled off the towel from her body and lay in all her naked glory on her back in the darkness. The hot bath sure had been soothing, but it couldn't give her the one satisfaction she desired. Again she let her hands roam the soft curves of her body thinking of the one man she loved since she was a little girl. Naturally she had grown, but same had her feelings over the years. And as her young body became the body of an adult woman, her craving for this boy that grew into a handsome man had intensified.

Her body was still heated from the hot water, but the soft touch of her fingers let her feel another sort of heat that filled her belly with need and anticipation. Soon her hands moved from her breasts down her sides and her fingers ran over her hipbones, where they drew little circles for a while.

The tension in the room became hot and heavy. The man in the shadows felt his growing erection poking against his tight pants begging for attention. He could hardly restrain himself. He watched intensive as the woman touched herself so intimate. Under the moonlight he could see clearly how she spread her legs and how she guided her hand annoyingly slow to her most intimate treasure. She stroked her sex and panted heavier, while her cheeks flared in arousal.

When she closed her eyes, a moan escaped her lips and with it a well known name. "Sasuke-kun", she whispered, imagining his rough hands on her burning skin.

Hearing her speak his name so sensual, the man in the shadows couldn't hold himself back any longer. He left the darkness and stepped at the end of the bed, where the woman of his most secret fantasies lay bare and vulnerable before him.

"Sakura", he said in his deep voice, that thrilled her to her bones.

Immediately her emerald eyes found his onyx ones. She stopped her movements, but didn't seemed surprised by his presence.

"Go on. Touch yourself, Sakura", Sasuke demanded.

And she obeyed while her eyes never left his. Under his hungry gaze she felt a tingle in her belly and the heat between her thighs increased. With her fingers she traced the form of her private parts. Hesitant she touched herself tenderly as if she' d explore it anew. All the while Sasukes' eyes drank in each her fingers' movements and her bodys' shivers with a lust, she had never seen in them. Sakura craved for his kiss and remembered how his lips had pressed on hers the last time she' d seen him. Slowly she slid a finger inside her cunt. It felt wet and wonderful. With ease her finger slipped deeper adding another in the process. She dipped them in and out her tight passage for a little, then she pulled them out and rubbed the wetted digits up and down her clit.

"Sasuke-kun", she moaned again. "Please."

Said man removed the arm-guards of his Anbu gear, the grey top followed, and as he pulled off the black shirt, Sakura couldn't help but gaze in amazement at her lovers' chest. The incident moonlight hit Sasukes' bare chest just the right way revealing his flawless skin and well-toned abs.

"Sakura." Standing there in front of her, watching the woman touch herself made his blood boil like water on a stove. His member throbbed persisting as if telling him to move and bury himself in her already. But still he refused to touch her. He wanted her to beg him first. "Tell me, did you miss me?"

"Yes", she answered breathless. "Sasuke-kun … please."

"What is it, Sakura? What do you want from me?", he teased.

Before she could say anything more, the man took off his black pants and his hardened member jumped free. Now fully naked he took a few steps until his knees hit the beds' mattress. His heart beat faster, his blood rushed down his groin and he felt like his body was on fire. His length pulsated with a need he didn't know slumbered inside him. "Don't you want to say anything?", he remarked chuckling.

Sakura stared at the source of her burning arousal that tingled in her belly and made her womanhood heat up. Her lips were parted and her moth was dry. Sure, she had seen naked men before, but never Sasuke and never with this ardent longing for the man she loved with all her being.

"I want you, Sakura", he suddenly claimed with a gentleness in his voice that made her melt with affection and shiver with excitement at the same time. He climbed on top of the mattress and came closer to the woman that lay with spread legs before him. His intense onyx-eyes met her emerald ones.

And as she couldn't take the sexual tension any longer, she found her voice back, although it wasn't more than a whisper. "Please Sasuke-kun, … touch me."

Sasuke smirked. "Touch me first, Sakura."

The pink haired woman licked her lips and rose from the sheets, so that she sat upright facing him. She lifted her left hand to his face and touched his cheek. Her thumb stroked his lips while he leant into her touch and closed his eyes for a moment. She guided her right hand over his abs, then she let her fingers run lower aiming for their destination on instinct. She touched his member very lightly at first, but grabbed him soon with more bravery and gave it a little stroke. "Sasuke-k..."

Suddenly his lips were on hers, his tongue devouring her mouth like a starving man. His one hand took hold of her messy hair, the other pushed her body against his own. Her breasts bumped into his solid chest and her whole body was on fire. His erection pressed against her inner thigh. Pulsing and hard and ready. She kissed him with as much need and force as he kissed her until breathing became essential. His rough hands roamed over her smooth skin and beautiful curves leaving a trail of lust. She felt like flying.

Sasuke lay her back down on the silk sheets, pushed her legs further apart and positioned himself in-between her thighs. The swollen tip of his hardened member slightly touched her most intimate lips and rubbed against her wet and waiting womanhood. Sakura could hardly take the mans' sweet torture any more. Impatient she wanted to grab his cock, but Sasuke caught her wrist and simply smirked at her.

"Please", she breathed hard.

"What is it, Sakura?", he faked innocence. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me, Sas..." She moaned loudly as his shaft entered her wet cave in a single move.

He stilled inside her for a moment. The sensation he felt being so deep inside her, made him gasp. It was wet, warm and tight. It felt like heaven. Her inner walls clenched and gripped his member tightly. His hands held her hips, his fingers pressing desperate into her flesh. After Sasuke caught his breath again, he started to move slowly. He pulled halfway out and rammed his spear back inside. They moaned in unison. He repeated his action and pushed inside her tight cavern. Again and again. And every time he thrust inside her, she rocked her hips against his groin with same force. They had found a slow pace. Sakura whispered his name in erratic breaths like a prayer. Her hands held onto the sheets. Soon their movements became more urgent and demanding. Sasuke clutched Sakuras legs and wrapped them around his waist so that his length slid deeper. With that he hit this sweet little spot inside her wonderful cavern that made her body tremble and her moans grew louder. His thrust grew harder, more forceful and he filled her to the brim. His heart beat so fierce in his chest that he thought he could explode. He knew he was close to release. He wanted to tell her and Sakuras' name hung on his lips, but the sensation was so overwhelming that he might have forgotten how to form words. Instead he grunted in ecstasies.

Suddenly Sakura cried out in pleasure once an orgasm hit her without warning. Her lower region shuddered uncontrollably and the walls of her cavern clenched around Sasukes' cock. After a few more thrusts he came too, filling her womb with his seed.

Sasuke watched the woman beneath him as she tried to regain her breath, eyelids closed and face heated. Panting heavy himself he pulled out of her and let his body drop carefully on top of her. The air was pleasant cool on his skin and it smelt of sweat and sex. Lovingly he gave her a gentle kiss, beautiful emerald eyes gleamed at him. Sakura smiled and he trailed little kisses down her neck to her shoulder, where he nibbled at the soft flesh of his woman, asking himself why they hadn't done that earlier. Tiredness overcame him soon.

"I love you", she whispered in his ear.

"Sakura." His voice was so faint he didn't know if she had heard him. His eyelids were heavy. He wanted to say something more, something important. But it was hard to think and his mind became foggy. Satisfied and exhausted he dropped off to sleep.


End file.
